


The Warmth Of Death

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: College can be difficult. Just like most schools Elysian University has its fair share of bullies, athletics, parties, sex, drugs, shitty roomates, artsy communities, and untalented actors. Now imagine all of this and making each student a god. Poor Apollo has no idea what he's getting himself into with these individuals.





	The Warmth Of Death

Apollo sighed as he stepped onto the campus admiring all of the lush green, marble, and gold scenery. His eyes scanned the area as a woman with cat ears and eyeliner approached a blonde clad in a blue dress. The two gossiped over something that seemed pointless and mundane. After a few moments of watching the two banter he was caught with an abrupt "Ahem!" and there stood his tour guide, a tall woman with long white hair, piercing blue eyes, and a fur coat. Her aura seemed incredibly cold and he shivered a bit at the feeling. "You must be the new kid. I'm Skadi. I've been assigned to you as a guide today mister...Apollo was it?" 

The blonde male nodded profusely. "I've heard a little about you. You graduated from Olympus yes?" "I did. Headmaster Zeus was kind enough to help me with my tuition here too." "I see. Well follow me. I'll show you to your dorm." He followed unsure of what to think of the beauty he saw. It didn't take too long for the two to arrive. "This is where you'll sleep, study, and occasionally have a party if you really want to." There were so many gods there just hanging out outside. A beetle-like god was choreographing a dance for a few others to follow. One such god caught Apollo's eye more than the rest though. A perfectly chiseled body, strong arms, glorious legs, and a very seductive jackal's head to top it off. The grace of his ebony and gold clad body moving, sweating, glistening. Oh how it made Apollo drool. "You alright there?" Skadi asked. "I'm fine...who is that?" "That's Anubis. He's a nice guy once you get to know him but he's kind of distant with everyone." "I wanna lick the sweat off his abs." "Heh well aren't you a forward one. Don't get any bright ideas, he has a girlfriend already. He's dating Bastet." "Dammit the hot ones are always taken." "Hahaha, that's so true. Anyway this is where I leave you. Good luck kid." With that Skadi left. Apollo then entered the dorm. As Apollo walked into the dormitory he was met with a guy who had snow white hair, red horns, and wings. The other's red eyes glowing intensely as he glowered at Apollo. "Let's get one thing straight. You're my new roommate. If you get into my shit, or break anything I will break you. I don't like your type anyway. Gods of light are obnoxious." Apollo simply nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. Who was this guy? He didn't even seem like a god. He seemed more like a dark, sucking void. "I-I'll try." That was all Apollo could muster. He was intimidated in a heartbeat. "Good. Now that we have that established, the name's Chernobog. I assume you don't need help unpacking right?" Apollo once again nodded. "Good. I have a meeting to get to. When I get back there had better not be a mess." The god of darkness left the building and it was like a heavy weight was lifted off of everyone. Shortly after Apollo began unpacking and a god with two heads approached him. "Hey, sorry you had to go through that. Chernobog is a dick to everyone." "Yeah...good to know. Oh, I'm Apollo by the way." "Agni." "So where exactly is our room?" "Upstairs to the left at the very end. Once you unpack come back down here and I'll introduce you to the guys." "Cool thanks."


End file.
